clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charlie the Penguin
__TOC__ -- Mixer2301 (Talk) 13:10, March 31, 2013 Welcome To The Wiki! Welcome to the wiki Charlie T. Penguin! We are so happy to have you on the wiki! Penguins are so nice to welcome you to the wiki. Just read the wiki policy and you will just be great on the wiki! Have fun editing you will have a lot of edits in no time! -Mrpenguin887 :) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Reply Yeah, I know. I knew since the beginning. I actually gave Sharkbate permission to do that. It is funny, isn't it? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 04:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Heya Charlie! heres the picture you can use for the title page for our story! My my penguin icon.jpg Hello I never saw, heard about or read your blog post. Any similarities between them were completely coincidental. Thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) PSA Ban Before you go blocking somebody without evidence, you should really get both sides of the story. You see, when I banned and unbanned Helmet, he was making fun of Cadence, which was upsetting Eagles, so I told him to stop, or I'd ban then unbanned him for bullying. Last time I checked, this was not abuse of powers. Thank you for your time. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover Has an Ultimate Blog 23:21, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe changing the colors of the wiki randomly (which isn't even allowed in the first place) just to upset someone is allowed either. I'm sorry but rules are rules. I know that Helmet wasn't doing the right thing either. Next time, instead of trying to annoy someone as revenge, just block them. It's that easy. -Charlie custom Do u want a custom Cadence176761 (talk) 14:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 Op: Spike Hey Charlie! Your in the mission, but I did tweak some stuff. You won't know exactly what until the mission is released though :P SandorL (talk) 16:07, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Reporting' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE: Flippr Suggestion Hey Charlie, While it is true that I dislike the band, I do like your suggestion, but there is a problem. The band does already have characters written in to replace them. Stay tuned later this year for more info. SandorL (talk) 00:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 After Hi Charlie, when you have done my custom Puffle plz send it to my talk page thx. Yoyo 05:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Yoyo9973 Thanks Iam just saying thanks about you say my cat puffle was good but the reason that i went to you was because you can change the colours of the puffle and i can not and your nice so i like going to you so thanks also are u australian like me. plz reply on my talk page Peter879 (talk) 01:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Custom for wiki hey Charlie the Penguin i was wondering if you could do a custom of these puffles could you plz do the grey puffle like 3d and the other rainbow puffle a sprite also can it not have a hat thanks . Peter879 (talk) 21:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ps: i wasnt sure if you were doing the customs but i knew you were very good so i was wondering if you could make an exception also could you send it to my talk page when your done thanks! Custom Penguin Request Hello there, Charlie T. Penguin. I'm Omegasonic2000, also known as Agent Omega X, a member of many agencies, including the EPF. So I have a request for a custom penguin, and I ask you because I've heard a lot of good things about you. Here're the details: *Light Blue *The Flip *Comm Headset *EPF Suit *Black Top Sneakers Thank you very much. I'm Omega X the Hedgehog and that's all it is to that. 12:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Message from Phineas99cp Hello Charlie. I went to chat and I read your message, and I'd like to ask you what's up? Do you need help in something? Do you need to tell me something? What do you want exactly? I will be anticipating your response dude. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Snow' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| is ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| coming... ]] April 25, 2015 Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC)